makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Erika Tham
Jacqueline Erika Tham (born on December 15, 1999) is a Singaporean-Canadian actress, best known for her role as Corki Chang on Make It Pop. She is the youngest in her year group and is a year ahead in school. Erika Tham has also played the guitar since she was 7. Biography At only 15 years of age, Erika has lived in seven different countries all the while attending prestigious IB International schools. Having always loved performing, Erika also attended Stagedoor Manor in New York as well as ISTA in Australia and Beijing. In 2014, she decided to pursue an acting career. Corki Chang' in 'Make it Pop' was her second ever professional audition. Her heritage is as diverse as her overseas experiences are broad. Having a father who is Chinese-Malaysian and a mother who is Dutch, Ukrainian-Canadian, Erika has developed a maturity and global awareness rarely seen in others her age, as well as a love and appreciation for all cultures and all heritages. Tom Lynch describes Erika as follows, "Erika carries herself in an ethereal manner, It is at one point sophisticated and another, innocent. I have no idea how she does it (...) but it shines on TV." Nurtured by her unique worldly upbringing, adapting to and flourishing in new environments is what Erika does effortlessly. Quotes Trivia *Her Instagram is @erikatham. *Her Twitter is @erikatham. *She started pursuing her acting career last year. *Erika has lived in 7 different countries including China. *She currently resides in Bangkok, Thailand and visits Toronto, LA and New York City often. *Her favorite childhood toy was a stuffed dog. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=asxjoe9DRcM&list=PLsRDi1Tz8TxtN44YxdLeVnoyzZiBa0l4B *She has two pets. They are white poodles and are named Pava and Lova. *Her favorite color from a 64 pack of crayons is Blue Lagoon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0v9QaljCl8 *Her favorite thing to do in the summer is to go to the beach.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vtdztfPpHk *Her favorite thing to do in the winter is to go ice-skating.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2D4p0aQzxSw *Her favorite superhero is Iron Man.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLfuef8dfOM *She has loved acting ever since she was in kindergarten.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDPluqJJmGo *Her most unique injury was when she decided to flip on poles and let go of the pole, landing on her face.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXPjlThW28w *She does drama in high school.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ac0srOkzjI *Her favorite pizza toppings are feta cheese and artichokes. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TnGiTFCDVCk *Her favorite food is brie cheese, and she always snacks on it during breaks on set. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PDm8SJYHrAo *If she were to be any animal, it would be a dolphin.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uf_wE5v7C8E *Her advice for aspiring actors is to go for it and to try again even if you mess up.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzyv3dVSUz0 *The best book she has ever read is the first book of the Harry Potter series, The Sorcerer's Stone.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWu04AVSYlI *Her most embarrassing moment on set was when she banged her head on a door after trying to use the knob. *If she were to move and only take three things they would be facewash, a phone, and a phone charger.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfXWHTcVQng *She usually plays the cello, but in Make it Pop she plays the violin. *In a Q&A, her favorite Jorki moment is the promposal. *Erika would consider Natalie Ganzhorn like a sister to her (source: Instagram). *One of her favorite episodes from Season 2 is It's a Twin Thing.https://twitter.com/ErikaTham/status/686943622718046209 *She would love to have her own clothing line one day.https://twitter.com/erikatham?lang=en *In an interview, Erika tells everyone that her real name is actually Jacqueline.http://theknockturnal.com/tune-in-to-the-make-it-pop-holiday-special/ *Erika had attended the Nickelodeon world premiere of the TMNT 2 movie in NYC. *Erika has attend the Nickelodeon Kids Choice Sports Awards twice in a row so far. Gallery References Category:Cast Category:Crew Category:Females Category:Main Cast Category:Teens